


You're invisible when you're me (guess they will never see)

by BrownieQueen, CodyIsMyBoi



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #cuz that's how we roll, #making it up as I go, And others im too lazy to add, I have this in Docs as Katsuki & Beetlejuice The Literal Match Made in Hell No Homo Tho, Like, except theres like a lot of cuss words, i dont even know what im doing, i have no other tags, take from that what you will, what do you expect its those two, what do you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieQueen/pseuds/BrownieQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyIsMyBoi/pseuds/CodyIsMyBoi
Summary: What happens when, hundreds of years after the fiasco with the Deetz and an ocean away, Bakugou Katsuki is the (un?)lucky soul who can see Beetlejuice?Tons of cussing, obviously.that's ok I hate myself toogive it a read tho, it's not as bad as I think it is (I think)
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One because I'm just that creative

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and leave a comment, what you wanna see happen or whatever because I have no idea where this is going. :D

Katsuki awoke with a start, images of villains and slime and that choking, burning sensation fading as he took in his surroundings. His alarm clock blinked at him, 3:05 a.m. glowing red in the otherwise dark dorm. He growled half-heartedly at the device but sat up nonetheless, rubbing his eye blearily with a fist. He blinked into the darkness of his room as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood, swaying for a moment before regaining his balance. This was the sixteenth day in a row he had woken up at three in the morning for absolutely no reason, not that he was keeping count or anything, and at this point, he was too tired to be pissed about it. 

Throwing on his favorite black skull and bones tank top, black joggers and a pair of tennis shoes, he made his way out of his room, sneaking through the halls and out of the building. He looked up at the stars and breathed in the cool night air, feeling the soft breeze brush against his bare skin. It had become a routine lately, after waking up he would go for a jog outside the school property and around the block. Once he was out the gate, he stretched his legs a bit, jumping on his toes and shaking them out before setting out at a slow, steady pace. 

He allowed himself to get lost in the tall buildings, the foreboding dark shadows and silent alleyways. He breathed to the beat of his feet hitting the pavement, in and out, in and out, weaving around the occasional person who was out of their minds to be out at this ungodly hour. In passing he never paid much attention to them, seeing as how most were just the unlucky people as sleep-deprived as he was, people working the night shift, and drunks. A loud crash in an alley ahead caught his attention, but he figured it was one of the people in the last category, and kept running. As he got closer, he saw what appeared to be a disgustingly filthy humanoid clad in a ridiculous black and white striped suit and green hair digging through a dumpster. Once he reached the mouth of the alley the man turned to look at him, green eyes almost glowing, creepily staring right at him. Katsuki tried to ignore him, but no sleep happened to eat away at what little patience he had left. 

“The hell are you looking at, dumbass?” He snarled without slowing. If possible, the man seemed to become paler, eyes wide and jumping back, arms hanging uselessly at his side. He regretted it the moment it left his mouth, but he just looked away and continued running. Once he was out of sight of the drunk he let out a harsh breath and shook his head, deciding to head back. 

At the gates of UA he stopped to look back up at the stars, as he always did, but an inexplicable chill ran up his spine, making him shiver. He got the distinct feeling he was being watched, and a sliver of fear made its way through his body. But that was ridiculous, no one was watching him, he was safe at the school, nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong. He found himself looking over his shoulder anyways, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin, which was kind of a problem because his sweat was literally nitroglycerin but whatever. He let off some sparks in his palms, trying to burn it off as he walked back inside, the lobby empty yet well lit as it always was. The door closed behind him with a bang, and he couldn't help but jump, eyes wide. 

He’d never admit it, but his ‘calm walk’ back to his room was more like a skittish speed walk. Once he was in the safety of his dorm and had turned the lights on and locked the door, he leaned his back against the wall and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The tension melted away and he yawned, letting off some more sparks before heading to bed, grabbing his phone and earbuds on the way. He laid on his back, earbuds in and music blaring as he waited for the rest of the building to wake up. As he always did. Except this time, his eyes slowly closed and soon he was asleep again. 

***  
Katsuki opened his eyes and found himself standing on the roof of a suburban house, the tiles under his feet were sturdy and dark, and he walked over to the edge, looking down at the small yard. A small garden full of different types of flowers, being attended to by a small, red-headed woman in a weird hippie dress. He tried to get her attention, shouting and waving his arms, but she didn't look up. After a moment she stood, tools in hand, and walked over to the porch, where a big man was sitting in a rocking chair, reading a newspaper. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled up at her, Katsuki huffed at the interaction. A girl about his age, hair dark and dress black, looking like some sort of witch from a kids cartoon, ran out the front door with a camera in hand, barely pausing to talk to the adults before running out to the middle of the yard, where she whirled to look back at the house with a wide, mischievous grin on her face. She opened her mouth to shout, and the word that came out of her mouth sent a bolt of lightning through him. She yelled it a second time, the jolt stronger, feeling like it would split his head in two. She opened her mouth again and he was about to lean over and tell her to stop, but a hand latched itself onto his shoulder and flipped him around. Familiar glowing green eyes met his, and a wide, frightening smile on the man's face made Katsuki step back and almost off the ledge. He flailed his arms to try to save himself, to reach out and grab the guy, but the stripped man stepped back, his smile only growing. Katsuki found himself falling, faster and faster, off the ledge and closer and closer to the pavement below, his heart in his throat and a scream on the tip of his tongue before

SPLA-

***

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Katsuki startled awake, his alarm blaring in his ear, which was weird because he was always up before his alarm. 

“Bakugou! Come on, we're going to be late to class!” He heard Kirishima call from the other side of the door, and Katsuki grumbled, turned off his alarm, stood sluggishly and went to his closet to get dressed. 

KNOCK KNOCK-

“Shut up!” He yelled, aggressively pulling on his uniform. “Heard you the first fucking time, asshole.” 

The knocking stopped, thankfully, and Katsuki grabbed his stuff, fixing his uniform and hair as much as he could before opening the door. 

He was met with a wide, sharp-toothed smile, to which he responded with a grumble as he walked past the other boy. 

“We gotta hurry, we only have a couple of minutes before we're late.” 

“I said shut up, Shitty Hair!” He snarled, but Kirishima only gave him a weird look.

“No offense, man, but my hair isn't the messiest of the two of us. And you look like you haven't slept in a week.” 

‘I wonder why,’ Katsuki thought, but he ignored him and walked faster. 

They reached their classroom with a couple of minutes to spare, Katsuki not stopping to talk to his classmate and making a beeline towards his desk. He sat down heavily, resting his head in his hand and clicking his pen with the other once he had set his stuff out, waiting for class to start. Iida stood at the front of the classroom and ordered everyone to their seats, and they obeyed. The moment the boy himself sat down, the door slid open and in walked their teacher, looking as dead inside as Katsuki felt. 

“Get out your homework, turn it in and grab a quiz on your way back, it's on the desk. If you didn't do it, you'll be seeing me after class and have lunch detention today cause I assigned it days ago and I won't put up with your crap.” 

Fair enough. He opened his folder to fish out the worksheet he completed the class period it was assigned- only to find it wasn't there.

“The fuck...?” He mumbled, digging through his folder, then his notebook, his bag, his textbook, nothing. 

“Kacchan? Are you alright?” He glared upward to see Deku standing by his desk, paper in hand. Katsuki sneered at him, but otherwise ignored him. He could feel the green-haired boy's gaze on him as he dove back into his bag. He knew he did the homework, he had literally put it at the very front of the folder for this subject, so why wasn't it there?

“Bakugou,” Aizawa grumbled, and Katsuki shot up to see everyone else had already gotten back to their seats, some were sneaking glances his way. “Where's your homework?”

Katsuki gulped and furrowed his brows, looking down at his things. 

“I… I can't find it,” He answered, and Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him. 

“...Just- take a quiz then, see me after class.”

Katsuki didn't answer, feeling his cheeks go warm with shame as he went to grab a sheet and went back to his desk. 

The hour passed and the bell rang just as the last quiz was turned in. Everyone except for Katsuki jumped out of their seats and hurried out the door, leaving him alone with the teacher, who sat slumped over his desk. 

“So, this is new.” Aizawa started, rising from his seat and making his way over, hands deep in his pockets. 

Katsuki immediately pushed himself out of his seat, hands slamming on the desk.

“Aizawa-sensei, I swear I did it, I had it right there in my folder, but it's not there anymore and I don't know where it went-”

“Bakugou.” The teacher interrupted. Katsuki snapped his mouth shut, but jutted his chin defiantly. Aizawa could only sigh. 

“I would lecture you on responsibility and deadlines and whatever, but I got three hours of sleep last night, and lately it looks like you've gotten even less.” Katsuki scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but Aizawa continued. “Just get it to me by next class, stay here for the remainder of lunch, I'm going to run an errand and may not be back by the bell.”

The man didn't even give him a chance to respond before he was walking away and out the door. 

Katsuki lowered himself into his seat, taking a moment to himself to brood before opening his textbook and rewriting the first question in his notebook.

He had just finished and was about to put a period at the end of the sentence when the pen in his hand exploded, ink flying everywhere. He yelped, trying to get out of range, but his shirt got stuck on the corner of his chair and he went tumbling to the ground. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled at no one in particular, pushing himself off the ground and wiping his cheek with his sleeve, which came back completely stained. 

“Shit,” He cussed, getting to his feet and surveying the damage. His desk was splattered with the black liquid, as was his face and white shirt and his hair and damn it, he needed to punch something.

He bared his teeth at the mess and stomped his way over to the teachers' desk to grab some tissues. His hand went out to swipe at it, but his hand completely missed when the thing threw itself off the desk and onto the floor. Katsuki snatched his hand back and stared, wide-eyed. 

“Someone with some stupid-ass quirk is messing with me,” He muttered, cautiously walking around the desk to stand in front of the offending box. He crouched down, tensing his muscles to leap in case it tried to escape again. 

“Stay still you piece of shit,” He told it before counting down. 

“Alright. Three,” He took a breath, flexing his hands. That garbage and whoever was controlling it was going to pay when he got his hands on them.

“Two,” He leaned forward, prepared for the leap.

“ONE!” A low, raspy voice shouted in his ear, and he tried to jump up and whirl around, but only managed to bang his head on the corner of the desk and fall back down. Instead of trying to get back up, he rolled onto his back and raised his hands, setting off a decent size explosion in the direction where the voice was.

Except… there was no one there.

“What the fuck?” He said, and pushed himself up with one arm, keeping the other raised. He rubbed the top of his head, wincing as he touched the lump that was forming. That kinda hurt, but whatever. 

“Nasty bump, you should probably get it checked out.” The voice said, and he whirled around and shot another explosion, again at nothing. 

“Where the hell are you, freak?” He stepped back, eyes flitting around the room, searching for his invisible enemy. His explosion had blown almost everything off the teacher's desk and singed the wood. Aizawa wasn't gonna be happy with him.

That thought had him mentally slapping himself and dashing towards the doors. If he got a teacher in here to take this guy down, they could expel him if it was even a student, which he really doubted, and if not they could arrest the guy and get him the hell away from him. 

“You got quite a mouth on you, kid.” Before he could reach the door, Katsuki let off a series of explosions again, hit nothing but school property again, and he yelped when he suddenly wasn't touching the floor anymore. As if thrown, he flew across the room and was dumped in his seat, arms somehow bound behind him and a muzzle appearing over his face out of nowhere. 

He struggled, squirming against whatever held him down and shouting behind the muzzle, the fire from his hands going crazy behind him. 

“Keep that up and you'll burn a hole straight through the floor, firecracker.” He only struggled harder, and could almost feel the glee radiating from the stranger. There was no way this guy wasn't a villain. 

There was silence for a moment, and Katsuki stopped his explosions, trying to hear where the villain was in the room. Movement above his head caught his attention, and he looked up. 

Glowing green eyes, matching hair, a smile too wide to be human with teeth that reminded him of that idiot Kirishima, right above his head and waaay too close for comfort.

“Boo,” The guy rasped, floating leisurely over his head to stop mid-air in front of him, across his desk. 

Katsuki stayed still, panting behind the device over his mouth and not taking his eyes off of the man in the striped suit. The man grinned maniacally at him, looking down at the papers on the desk. 

“I just wanna talk, firecracker. Can I call you that? What's your name?” He snatched his notebook and flipped it over. “Bakugou Katsuki. Cute name, think I'll call you.. Kat? Kit Kat. That good with you, bud?”

Katsuki only growled at him, narrowing his eyes and praying that Aizawa was on his way. 

“I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Kit Kat, you seem a bit impatient and I-” He chuckled, eyes crinkling and smile softening for a moment. “I’ve been waiting for so, so so so so long, you couldn't imagine.”

The muzzle suddenly disappeared and Katsuki tried lunging forward, but he was still being held down. He snarled at him, red eyes furious.

“Fuck you, villain. You're in a building full of pro and student heroes, asshole, you think you can just- fucking waltz in here without getting caught? You’re- mmmph,” The muzzle went back on, and the man raised a brow at him, unfazed.

“Okaaaayy. One, Kitty Kat, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Even I'm not that bad, seriously…. And two,” That feral smile returned, and he floated closer, looking like he was casually lying on a bed or something and resting his head in his palm as he got closer. “I'm no villain.”

Katsuki leaned back when the guy got so close their noses almost touched. “Such pretty eyes..” the man muttered to himself before retreating, and Katsuki could finally take a breath. 

“My Goodiness,” The man exclaimed loudly, making Katsuki jump in his seat. “It's been- what, one, two hundred years since I last had a real conversation with a breather? I missed this.”

Katsuki could only blink in surprise at that comment. Two hundred years? What was this guy's quirk? It was impossible to have more than one, so how the hell was he doing all this?

“Does the hangry breather child have a question?” The man asked, floating in a circle until he was looking at him upside down. The muzzle disappeared and Katsuki coughed a couple of times and took a deep breath to try not to blow up the whole building. 

“The hell is your deal? What even are you?” He growled, and, if possible, the smile grew. 

“Ya know what, I am soooo happy you asked. I..” He flipped back over, arms spread in a moment of grandeur. “Am the ghost with the most. Been scarin’ you breathers for millennia, everyone’s favorite demon straight from Hell, and you, my friend, are the luckiest person alive right now.”

Katsuki’s face was twisted in confusion at this point. What this guy was saying… he doubted it, but it wasn't impossible.

“You're… a ghost, then?” He asked, and the man deflated a bit. 

“Demon, Kit Kat. De. Mon. You even listening to me?”

“You called yourself ‘the ghost with the most’, dumbass. The stupidest name I've ever heard, by the way.” 

“Good thing no one asked you then.” 

Against his instincts, Katsuki found himself relaxing minutely.

“If you're a ghost-”

“-Demon-”

“Then why can I see you?”

That made the demon pause, smile falling.

“Ya know, I'm not exactly sure. There's only one other breather whoever saw me, and she crossed over a while ago.” He seemed to zone out for a moment before looking back up at Katsuki. “But that’s not the point. You're the first person to be able to see me in centuries, and fuck me if I let this opportunity slide.”

A chill crept up his spine, but Katsuki only narrowed his eyes. “What opportunity?” 

The ghost smiled at him, a less dangerous looking one than before.

“Well, to be friends, obviously.” 

Katsuki stared at him for a long moment, not sure if he was being serious or not. Then, he laughed. A cruel, sharp laugh that didn't seem to bother the ghost. 

“Friends?” He jeered, smirking. “You have got to be kidding me. You seriously believe I’d be friends with a freak like you?”

“Sticks and stones, kiddie. And wanna know something? You're small potatoes. The girl who saw me back in the day pushed me off a roof after trying to kill herself.”

Katsuki’s face dropped and he drew back, face blank as he kept his own thoughts at bay. 

“She didn't, of course,” The ghost continued, studying his nails which were painted black and chipping. “And after a whole… thing... I don't feel like getting into right now, we became BFFFF’s forever! She’s still around, too. Well, dead around, not around-around. Point is, not even you'll be able to resist all this after a while.” 

He motioned to himself and took a bow, Katsuki scoffed and glared. 

“You're fucking delusional, too.”

The ghost shrugged, as if saying maybe, and turned to look at the door.

“Looks like company’s due, Kitty Kat. I'll be seeing you later” And with that, the ghost gave him a two-fingered salute and sank into the floor, disappearing from view. 

Katsuki’s hands were freed and he stood, his chair flying backward and hitting the desk behind him with a crash. 

He opened his mouth to yell, but the door slid open, and he turned his head to see Aizawa staring at his classroom, eyes wide. 

Katsuki opened and closed his mouth multiple times as his teacher's eyes landed on him.

“I-I can explain!”


	2. Chapter Two because Ive no idea what im doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, no idea where this is going, but hey, here's an updoot. happy birthday. please comment as it makes me less sad and motivates me to write.

At the end of the day on Fridays, the students of class A-1 always grouped in the lobby of the dorm building and took a vote on what activity they would do, whether a board game or a movie, everyone would participate. Well, everyone but Katsuki, who didn't hang around the others. He didn't know enough about them to be sure what they tried to lure him down with wasn't always bullshit, but he was almost completely sure it was usually bullshit. Especially that night. That night was complete and utter bullshit. 

He was lying in bed at 5 in the afternoon after his classes were done, staring blankly at the door in complete silence and concentration. Maybe if he wished it enough, no one would come and bother him, especially that- that ghost demon creature who didn't seem to be much of a threat to anyone's immediate lives, but Katsuki really wouldn't mind blowing out of existence because not that he would admit it, he was kind of terrified of a being with so much power who effortlessly took him down, and he could lay here in blissful silence until he fell asleep and inevitably woke back up at three in the morning for his morning jog.

Unfortunately that never seemed to be an option for him, as Kirishima came knocking as his door minutes later, like fucking clockwork.

“Bakugou! Come on out, it's Friday! You'll never guess what Mina found on the kitchen counter!” He called from behind the door, and Katsuki groaned, running both hands over his face.

“Bakubro! Come on, you never join us. It promotes teamwork! You can't just- go solo forever, man.” 

“Watch me!” Katsuki yelled, rolling over to have his back to the door. 

“Dude, jus- ugh. Please, pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE come out and spend the night with us I swear you won't regret it, I swear!” 

And usually, Katsuki wouldn't even consider it and would cuss the poor guy out before threatening him away, but he’d never heard that much begging in one sentence before, that, and he was still a bit shaken from his encounter earlier that day, so, against his morals and everything he stood for, he got up and shuffled his way over to the door. He opened it just a crack so only half of his face was visible, and he absolutely ~glowered~ at Kirishima. The boy didn't react, and the way his face lit up with excitement as the door opened had Katsuki regretting even waking up this morning. 

Kirishima grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of his room and into the lobby where the rest of the class was gathered, sitting on and standing around the sofas that surrounded the table. But when his eyes landed on the object on said table, Katsuki visibly flinched, ripping his arm out of his friend's hand and freezing in place. 

The movement caught the attention of the other students. Eyebrows were raised, some surprised faces, and one excited ‘Kacchan!!’ from Deku, but his eyes never left the cursed object on the table.

“What the f-” He started, but Mina shot up out of her seat and grinned, running her hand over it. 

“Isn't it so cool? I found it just on the kitchen counter, just lying there!” 

Katsuki stayed frozen, staring at it with wide eyes, and her smile fell a bit. 

“You do know what it is, right?” Uraraka asked from her spot on the arm of the sofa, and his gaze snapped to her. 

“Of course I fucking know what it is. I just-” He snapped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth and taking a step back. 

There was a mocking chuckle from somewhere in the group, and that fucking idiot Mineta stepped forward, the most idiotic gleeful look on his dumb face. 

“Ooooooh, is poor baby Bakugou afraid of a teeny weeny-” Aaaaand Katsuki had had enough. The boy didn't even have a chance to flinch before Katsuki let off an explosion aimed right at his stupid face. 

The boy screamed and ran to hide behind Kaminari, his face covered in soot. Some kids flinched, others were too used to his antics to react, Katsuki didn't give a fuck. 

“Fuck this, I'm out of here. You extras go ahead and waste your time.” He turned to leave, but Kirishima rushed in front of him, arms outstretched to block his path. 

“No way, dude!” He frowned. “This is the first time we're able to get you down here and you haven't even been here for one minute. Please?” 

Katsuki glared at him, and glared and glared and glared and continued to glare even after he had settled down on the seat farthest from the damned thing while Deku, Mina, Uraraka, Toru, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu settled down around the table, Mina pulling out her phone to look up instructions. 

“So,” She said after a couple moments of scrolling. “Ouija boards were a big source of entertainment, especially during the pre-quirk eras. Supposedly they're a way to contact the dead or spirits.” 

“How do we use it though?” Toru asked, poking the planchette curiously. If Katsuki drew his legs closer to himself as the thing moved, it was nobody’s business. 

Mina read her phone silently for a minute before nodding and putting it in her pocket. 

“Momo! Turn off the lights! And we need candles, please.” The girl in question nodded, running to flip the light switch and running back, using her quirk to create three white candles. She placed them around the board and sat back down after lighting them.

“What we have to do is, first, everyone put two fingers on the planchette. Very lightly, just barely touching.” The students around the table followed her instructions, some shifting nervously.

“Now,” She said, a look of pure concentration on her face. “Move it around in a circle two times to get the friction and energy going, yeah like that, ok. Now….”

There was a moment of silence. 

“...Now… what?” Deku asked, and Mina pursed her lips. 

“One of us has to ask the questions, like, is anyone there? And if they are it'll move to answer!” 

“If anything is even there,” Jiro called, not looking up from her phone. “Any one of you could move it on purpose to freak everyone out, you can't believe everything you read on the internet.” 

The group around the table ignored her and Mina took a deep breath, seeming hesitant. Kirishima looked up at her, then at the others. 

“So who’s going to ask the questions?” He asked. Toru seemed to make herself smaller, but Uraraka sat straight and glanced at Deku before nodding.

“I’ll do it!” She said, and the awe on Deku’s face made Katsuki roll his eyes. 

She cleared her throat, concentrating solely on the board.

“Is anyone there?” She asked, and the room was silent. 

“I told you,” Jiro said. “It's just a game-” the planchette scraped against the surface at an alarming speed to land at yes, drawing gasps and yelps from people in the room. 

“Ok, who moved it?” Yaoyorozu asked, looking around the table, but everyone shook their heads frantically. 

The ones not playing seemed skeptical, but Katsuki’s heart had lept up to his throat, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

“Who are you?” Uraraka asked next, voice quivering. The planchette moved over different letters, and Toru said them out loud. 

“N-U-N-O-F-U-R-B-U-Z-Z-N-E-S-S” She said, and the others furrowed their brows in confusion. Deku began mumbling to himself, trying to make sense of the letters. 

“Nunofur…. Nuno- OH! None of your business!” He said, and the others glanced at each other. 

“...Well, what do you want?” Uraraka asked, and Toru repeated the letters again.

“F-I-R-E-C-R-A-K-R-K-I-T-K-A-T…. Firecracker? Kit Kat?” She questioned.

Katsuki choked, his fight or flight activating, and as inconspicuous as possible, he stood, brushing himself off. 

“I'm going to my room, this is shit.” He said, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained to them as it did to him. He turned around and started walking away, but a couple of screams from the board had him freezing and turning around. The planchette had forced its way to ‘No’, and was going crazy, making circles and zig-zags around the board before completely launching itself into the air, straight at him. He flinched and closed his eyes, crossing his hands over his face to protect himself from the impact, only to find that it didn't come. 

Warily, he opened one eye, then the other. An arm had crossed over in front of him, holding the planchette delicately between two fingers. He turned and looked up, following the arm to the rest of the body to reveal Aizawa, eyes narrowed and staring at the ouija board. 

“What.” He asked flatly, and the class stared at him wide-eyed. Mina gulped and stood, turning to face him. 

“Aizawa-sensei, we just- I-I found this on the counter and no one knew whose it was and- I mean, it is Friday, so I just thought we could-” 

“I see.” The teacher interrupted. His eyes slowly scanned the entire room, unsettling every student in his sight. 

“...Well, you people know your curfew. Put that… thing away. I'm sure we've all had enough of it by now. Go find something else to do. I don't care what as long as it's at least somewhat legal. And turn the lights on, can't see a damn thing in here...” He looked at the piece in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. 

Katsuki was staring at the game, the board sitting innocently in the middle of the table, but every second that passed just made him panic more, made the darkness darker, the candle light flicker ominously, creating shadows that danced and grew, hiding god knows what from their sight. He swore he saw a striped figure dash away at the edge of the room.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Katsuki recoiled, whiling around and slapping it away, a few sparks flying from his hands. His breath came faster than he would've liked, but it seemed that oxygen was more of a privilege than anything in that moment. 

His teacher raised his hand in surrender, the other still deep in his pocket. 

“....I want to talk with you,” Was all he said, and Katsuki looked behind him at the bustle of activity and chatter before following the man through the building, back up to his room. 

Aizawa opened the door for him and he ducked his head, shoving his hands into his pockets before walking in and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. The man followed, choosing to stand in front of him instead of sitting in the chair or on the bed. Katsuki would’ve appreciated the guy keeping his distance, except he could feel his eyes on him, staring straight into his soul, and that kinda canceled out any gratitude he may or may not have been feeling for a millisecond there.

He only got more pissed off when the man crouched to look him in the face, and they were eye to eye. Katsuki wasn't short, so maybe he just needed to get a taller mattress because this was bullshit. 

“I looked for that rat you said you saw in the classroom,” Aizawa started, and at this point Katsuki had blanched so much today he doubted there was any blood left in his face. He frowned, averting his gaze when his teacher leaned in. 

“But we both know that story was crap. Look, kid, I’m not here to play games, and I know for sure you aren't either, but something is going on with you, and-” His eyes flickered to the other side of the room. “And- why the hell do you have a cat?”

Katsuki blinked at the man, eyebrows furrowing. “I don't have a…” He turned to see what he was looking at, and the words died in his throat as he caught sight of the black cat sitting by the doors to the balcony, its black and white striped tail swishing lazy as it looked him in the eye. It opened it's mouth to pant, but Katsuki swore the damned thing was grinning at him.

Aizawa had gotten up and walked past him, crouching to pick it up. He cradled the thing with one arm, petting its head with the other. 

“These dorms have rules, you know.” He said, not raising his head, and Katsuki could only scowl, body tenser than before. 

“It's not my fucking cat.” 

At this Aizawa did look at him.

“Then whose is it?” The cat squirmed and jumped out of the hero's arms, jumping onto the bed and pawing at Katsuki with that smug look on its face. 

He grabbed the cat with the closest hand and threw it off the bed. It hit the door with a yowl but landed on its feet, hissing at him. 

“Not. mine.”

Aizawa gazed at him for a long moment, then the cat, then him again.

“I'm not usually lenient on these things, but Koji has all his… friends… so I don't really care if you have him. Just keep him out of trouble.”

Katsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this guy fucking deaf? 

“The fuck!? I said it's not my-” The thing was staring at him again, and if he could cry he would. “You know what? Fuck this.”

He got up and walked out of his room, ignoring his teacher calling after him and slamming the door closed as he stomped away.

That fucker could fool a teacher, but Katsuki wasn't an idiot. He’d rather- he’d rather hug someone, or something, than acknowledge anything the demon said or did.

“Hey hey hey, hold up there Kit Kat.” A gravelly voice said once he had reached the stairs. He jumped and slammed his back to the wall, hands raised and ready to blast the ghost straight to hell. Or back to hell. How the fuck did this shit become his life?

“Fucking asshole, the fuck is your deal?” He snarled, and the floating, ridiculously dressed man raised his arms in surrender. 

“No need to flip out, my lovable explosive hangry child. I was just chilling in your room waiting for you to come back, but then your teacher came in -real nice guy, by the way- he looked like a cat person, soooo…” In a flash the man was gone, and the cat was in its place, still hovering. After a second he changed back, offering Katsuki a small smile full of sharp teeth. 

Katsuki stared at him with wide eyes, arms lowering subconsciously. 

“You- how- fucking hell.” He shook his head before continuing his glare. “What I said still stands, you fucking creep. Also, waiting for me in my room? Seriously? How much of a perv are you?” His mind flashed to Mineta for a second, but he dismissed it, worrying that if he thought about him for a second too long he’d start losing brain cells. And even if the guy was legit, about wanting to… wanting to be his… his fr… he didn't even have ones that were alive, the guy was out of his mind. 

“You're wasting your time, leave me alone.”

“Wow, an entire sentence without cussing. I smell character development.”

Katsuki upped his glare and turned his back to him, walking down the stairs. He hoped that the ghost would leave him alone after that, but he spotted the black and white stripes hovering over him as he walked back to the common area. He opted to ignore him, keeping his eyes forward as he marched into the room, only to freeze as he saw everyone was still there, Shoji was at the TV putting in a movie as everyone made themselves comfortable on the couches. They all looked so content with each other, some cuddling, laughing and talking. Something inside of him pulled at the sight, and he scowled harder, hoping to walk around their line of sight so he could make it outside. 

“Hey, Bakugou!” Someone called after he had taken the first few steps, and he internally groaned, looking over again to see everyone staring at him. Sero grinned, patting the empty seat between him and Kirishima. “Wanna watch a movie with us? We saved you a spot!”

“Where's Aizawa-sensei?” Mina asked from her spot on the floor in front of Kirishima, and a gasp sounded from the other couch. 

“I bet he killed him, Bakugou finally cracked and killed our teacher!” Mineta screeched, and Katsuki smirked at him, the same smirk he used in battle.

“And you're next if you don't fuck off, shit-head.” He growled, and the boy yelped, hiding behind Iida. 

“I don't give a shit about your damn movie, it's a fucking waste of time.” He turned, if only to keep from seeing Kirishima’s smile fall, and walked through the doors and into the yard. He dropped the scowl, looking up at the sky. It was cloudy, and though the sun hadn't fully set, he knew he wouldn't be seeing any stars tonight. 

“That was a bit harsh, bud,” The ghost said, pulling up beside him, but Katsuki didn't offer a response, only scoffed at him and started walking. 

The ghost landed on the ground and started walking with him, and out of the corner of his eye, Katsuki could only describe what he saw as hesitance. 

“....Ya know, I may not know a lot about breathers and all, but… I do know some people try to hide what they're feeling with- with anger and stuff, and-”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Katsuki laughed, stopping in his tracks and turning to face the demon who seemed only curious at his interruption. He opened his mouth to tell the guy off, but decided against it, crossing his arms and leaning away from him. 

“I don't have to prove shit to you. Fuck off.” And he kept walking, leaving the demon behind. 

………

Beetlejuice started after the kid as he stormed off, not knowing how to feel. He only saw this type of attitude with Lydia when she was in pain over something or other, but she had always been a sweet, edgy, strange and unusual teenager and they got along very well. What helped her was talking about whatever had been bothering her, getting it off her chest, and she'd go back to being awesome and not violent or aggressive. 

But this kid was always aggressive, always on edge, and it made Beetlejuice feel bad. It seemed that his classmates were all used to this type of behavior, so maybe it was just the way he was? 

But Lydia had taught him a bit of psychology, when she was taking that class her last year of high school, and he remembered her telling him that people lashed out when they don't trust, when they're hurt, all the bad stuff. She explained to him that that was the reason he himself had acted out the way he did, what with his mother and shit ton of issues and all. 

Seeing this boy here, Beetlejuice got the sudden urge to talk to Lydia, to get her advice on what to do about Bakugou Katsuki.

Because whether the boy liked it or not, he could see him, and Beetlejuice swore on his nonexistent grave they would become friends.


End file.
